The Possible files: Mystery of Mako island
by h2o magic19
Summary: hey guys this is my first fan fiction and I've decided that I would do a crossover of "h2o just add water" and my childhood favourite "Kim Possible"
1. Chapter 1: reunions

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

**(note: in both Kim possible and h2o they have graduated and are the same age. also with Kim possible the whole alien thing didn't happen... sorry just didn't want to introduce aliens into h2o) whatever on with the summary!**

**Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, fresh out of school need a break that the pressures of saving the world while trying to figure out what the future holds has brought upon them. So when Kim gets an offer from an old friend to stay with him in Australia her and Ron head for the adventure of a life time to uncover the mysteries of the secretive island off the coast, will they find out more than intended or will the mermaid's secrets stay safe?**

* * *

"Bye dad! bye Kim!" Cleo Sertori stated with enthusiasm shutting the door as her father and sister pulled out of the driveway.

This was going to be the perfect week, her father, sister, and stepmother Sam would all be going to a fishing conference out-of-town about some new bylaw that has to do with coast regulations... or something she wasn't really paying attention when her father had brought up the subject all she knew was she had the house to herself for 2 WEEKS!

It took awhile for her to convince her dad to let her stay home alone but it was worth it. Kim had wined about having to go but Don Sertori knew well enough than to leave the sisters home alone together, the two would bite each others heads off!

Cleo's Motorola flip phone played the song "No ordinary girl" by Kate Alexa as a picture of Lewis illuminated the screen. "Hey Lewis!" Cleo smiled giddily at the thought of her boyfriend "what's up?"

"Oh nothing much I just wanted to remind you the full moon's in a couple of days" "Thanks, I've got everything sorted." Cleo said mater of factly it had been a long time since the moon had affected the three mermaids but in the back of her mind she was still a bit nervous, getting moonstruck would put a damper on her weekend

"You sure? You got the house to yourself, right?" "Yep," Cleo responded to the question she'd heard a million times before "Sam's in meetings all day so she's catching a later flight. But other than that all good."

The two chatted for a while. Since Lewis was taking a few courses in Australia the couple had spent time together non stop. Cleo heard a faint beep on the other end of the line

"Uh Cleo," Lewis stammered "A couple of friends from the states just emailed me back I was hoping they could come to visit. Would that be alright? you know with the full moon in a couple of days and all, it might be bad timing?"

"No Lewis definitely have them over, I'd love to meet them. The girls and I can handle the full moon." Cleo said with a smile on her face. Getting Lewis to believe her was one thing, believing it herself would be a whole lot harder. "Ok... I'll email them back."

"But Lewis, isn't it kinda short notice? How will they find a flight in time?" As they spoke Cleo was running the whole scenario over in her head it didn't make since! it would be at least an 18 hour flight! There is no way they'd make it on such short notice!

"Oh don't worry," Cleo could practically feel Lewis smirking through the phone "their sort of what you would call... world travelers."

* * *

Awhile earlier in the small town of Middleton, Colorado...

"All I'm sayin KP is we need a cute couple name!" Ron Stoppable pleaded his case, But his girlfriend Kim Possible was less than pleased

"Ron we already have a couple name, it's Kim and the bathoon standing next to her!" The pink naked mole rat which was hidden in the pocket of Ron's cargo pants burst into fits of laughter at the thought of the pet name Kim's arch nemesis had blatantly given to Ron.

"aww..." Ron whined "That may work for Draken but I resent being called a bathoon! OOH! I've got it! how about we call ourselves *Rim*!"

"Uh... yah... no." Kim responded giving Ron her *REALLY?* look that she had perfected over years of knowing him. The naked mole rat shook his head letting a sound out that said he didn't approve of the so-called "COUPLE NAME" "Argh! not you too Rufus!"

"Face it Ron there is no way on god's green earth we are ever calling ourselves that!" Kim couldn't help smiling. She was so out of her boyfriend's league, that's what was so reassuring.

"Well the dynamic duo is taken so..." Ron began to swivel in Kim's pink desk chair like it was a ride at the fair. Before Kim could think of a clever reason why they DO NOT  need a couple name a box blinked across her computer screen indicating she had an email.

"who's it from?" asked Ron clearly glad to get away from the battle he was losing. "It's from Lewis, you know the guy we met while researching collages in San Diego? He's invited us to visit him in Australia."

"WHAT! Let me see that!" said Ron pushing his girlfriend out-of-the-way so he could read the email.

* * *

To: Kimpossible email,com

From: Clewis4ever email,com

Subject: Visit

Hey guys, long time since we've spoken I just wanted to see how you're doing and to ask you if you'd like to stay with me in Australia for a couple of weeks?

I've got a lot of room since my brothers moved out and my parents are cool with it.

-Lewis McCartney


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Blew it

Disclaimer: I don't own h2o or Kim possible... Yet!

OMG! I'm so sorry i haven't updated! Had my first Exams, been crazy busy... and to be honest a little lazy... again sorry! thanks to everyone who's reviewed and followed keep em comin they make me write faster! well on good days when you can pry me outta bed... Anyhow!

(Note, when i refer to Kim from now on it will be referring to Kim Possible NOT Cleo's sister unless referred to as "My sister Kim" or "Kim Sertori" something like that! just didn't want to confuse anybody

A special thanks to... The

**Defiant Child, mermaidsforever, KPFAN3617, and CajunBear73 luv yah ;D**

* * *

Chapter2

Almost blew it

Kim's POV: It was about 4:00 pm when we finally arrived in the gold coast of Australia. The plane ride had gone smoothly Wade had arranged for a private jet to pick us up so clearing customs was a breese.

Oddly enough everything so far had been uneventful, no Draken or Shego chasing after us, no Pilates hit with knock-out gas. The scariest thing I had to face was Ron's constant snoring but with it being an over 18 hour flight after awhile it kinda lulled me to sleep.

"KP!" Ron woke me up from my thoughts "Do you see Lewis anywhere?"

"wha?! oh... sorry, na I don't see him anywhere." I responded with my cheeks turning red. how long had I been zoned out? "What were you thinkin bout anyway?" Ron asked while pulling our baggage out of the carousel "oh nothing much... Just don't you think it's weird that nothing's happened yet?" I asked grabbing my Louis Vuitton suitcase from his outstretched hands

" I mean usually we'd be ambushed or something..." Ron thought for a bit than shrugged it off "Kim, It's a vacation! we're here to have fun! Your just being paranoid!"

"ya maybe..." I said thinking out loud. I didn't have long to think because we then saw a familiar mop of shaggy blond hair walking towards us. "Lewis!"

* * *

Lewis's Pov: I quickly spotted Kim and Ron at the baggage claim, it wasn't too hard the bright orangey-red hair is a dead givaway. Its brighter than Charlotte's!

"Lewis, my man!" Ron greeted me with a hug that was... more or less awkward. "Lewis! great to see you." said Kim eying the small red first aid kit i was carrying.

"oh this," I said trying to dodge the fact it was one of the girls moon proofing kits "my girlfriend left it at my house I'm just going to give it back to her after we drop your bags off..."

"why would you go all that way just to drop off a first aid kit?" Kim looked at me quizzically as if she was studying my every movement.

"Uh um w-well y-you see," uh oh I'm stuttering this is not good! abort mission! abort! abort! "she just really needs it tonight!" They both looked at me with raised eyebrows. wow you think after four years I'd be better at this!

The two stared at me for a couple more seconds then shrugged it off hopefully filing it under 'Australian things they'll never understand'.

"So let's get going shall we!"


	3. Chapter 3: Moonstruck

**Disclaimer: okay, you know the drill I don't own Kim Possible or H2o blah.. blah... blah... On with the story!**

** AN: Sorry this is so late! I've had writers block! By the way sorry the last chapter was so short it just was kinda an introductory... if that makes any sense... anyway! on with the story! **

**Author answers: To kpfan3617, Yes she is very observant ;D kinda inspired by Nancy Drew a bit.**

* * *

Chapter 3 Moonstruck

Cleo's Pov: "I know how you feel!" Bella exclaimed as the little mermaid danced across the tv screen. We all burst out laughing as she playfully sang the song 'Part of your world' in an opera form that... honestly sounded like a dying cat. The girls and I were having one of our monthly Full Moon sleepovers, and so far it had been non stop laughter.

"You know what!" said Rikki as she jolted up from her spot on the couch, "I think this calls for some popcorn!" As Rikki fiddled with the buttons on the microwave the doorbell rang. I looked over at Bella for a time check "Make it fast 2 minutes till moon rise."

I opened the door to reveal Lewis and two others behind him. "um.. Lewis what are you doing here?" not that I'm not pleased to see my boyfriend, and on any other occasion I would be happy but on full moon nights well, lets just say it's not very safe for him to show up this close to moon rise.

"hey... Cleo you...uh left this at my house." He said handing me my moonproofing kit. I quickly beckoned for him to come inside. Bella and Rikki where quickly at my side, Rikki looking like she wanted to beat him into a grain of sand.

I took Lewis by the hand and led him into the kitchen. "Lewis!" I whisper shouted "what were you thinking?!"

"I know I know I was just worried about you guys, I mean remember what happened last time?! You took out all the power within a five block radius!"

* * *

- Kim's pov: "Do those two fight often?" I asked one of the blonde haired girls standing with us in the door two looked at each other then the curly haired one spoke up"Uh.. it's more of a once-a-month kinda thing."

"Oh! So like P.M.S!" Ron exclaimed as we all face palmed I made a mental note to tell him what 'P.M.S' actually was. "No ron, nothing like that." Ron looked more confused than ever "Well whenever we fight your Mom blames it on P.M.S!" oh god! "Ron learn when to stop talking..." If my face wasn't already as red as a tomato than it sure was now!

"okay... " the straight haired one said trying to dodge the awkward situation at hand "My name's Bella, this is Rikki, And the one in the kitchen giving Lewis the ol 'What-for' is Cleo." Oh thank god someone sane.

"Well I'm Kim... you've already met Ron... and this," I said gesturing to the hairless rodent peeking out of Ron's pocket "is Rufas!"

The one named Rikki looked amused with the small pet it was obvious she was the Tom-boy of the group. And also the last one that you wanted to mess with.

* * *

- Rikki's pov: I Don't like that kim girl... not one bit. Cleo and Bella would tell me i'm being paranoid and over analysing things, but I dont like the way she looks at us. It seems like she knows something... or rather is intent on knowing.

The way her stare seems to dig into your very soul is unsettling, Almost as if she's trying to read your thoughts. Usually I'd say we could handle her easily, Like we did with Cleo's sister... but something's... different, I mean i'm a pro at lying (just one of my many talents) but even I found it was tricky. I'ts obvious she can see right through them.

That girl poses a definite threat to us, although the rest of her group seems pretty easy-going. generally all there is is P.M.S boy and that hairless rodent. Either way i'm not going to let my guard down.

"uh... guys," Bella spoke up. It was then that I realized we'd just been staring at each other the whole time. "Why don't you come in?"

Another realization hit me the moon was about to rise in... I looked at Bella and she tapped her thigh with her index finger showing me we only had minute left. This is not good!

"Okay! Party's over!" I shouted practically shoving the pair out the door. The rodent began chattering in what i could only assume was foul language. "and that go's for your little gerbil too!"

Ron and the rodent both gave me the death glare as if in sync. I rolled my eyes and pushed harder.

"But wait! Lewis is our ride!" The redhead yelled. "Don't give a rip! now pack it up lover boy!"

After a few more seconds i was pissed. "I SAID PACK IT Uh..." I was cut off by a glowing celestial object slowly rising through the night sky.

All thoughts had been erased from my mind except one: "Mako".

* * *

Bella's Pov: I instinctively turned to see what Rikki was looking at... BIG MISTAKE.

* * *

Cleo's Pov: I walked out of the kitchen with Lewis reminisce of my peach lip gloss still on his cheek... he's just so easy to forgive!

What I saw was odd to say the least... Rikki and Bella had their back towards me looking at something through the door that was wide open, while Kim and Ron were staring at them with mixed expressions.

When kim turned her head to look at me I saw what my two friends were looking at...

* * *

** - Bella: *death glare* **

**Taylor: "What?!" **

**Bella: "You finally give me a Pov and It's 1 flippin sentence?!" **

**Ron: "Ha! think how I feel!" **

**Taylor: "Watch it Ron or you may find yourself headfirst in the moonpool!" **

**Ron: *GULP!* **

**(R&R! :D)**


End file.
